A Message in Antiva
by Yay for Yaoi
Summary: Iain had made Antiva his home. And once again, he must leave it and the man he loves behind. Zev/Male Tabris


**Author's Notes: I'm in a Zevran/Iain mood right now and I've always wanted to write about Antiva so here's this! This is just how I imagine Antiva. Or a part of Antiva. Please don't get mad if it fails. Lol. :P Anyway, enjoy. :3**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Age: Origins belongs to Bioware. Iain is my own creation.**

**Warnings: Male/Male**

**--**

**A Message in Antiva**

I don't usually wake up too early in the morning. I like my sleep after all, but a kiss to the forehead and the sound of footsteps woke me rather easily that morning.

"Where you going?" I muttered sleepily, not bothering to open my eyes. I already knew he was dressed in his usual armor and just slipping into his boots now before he left.

"I have some things that need settleing." I heard him reply before I felt him shift on the bed to lean closer to me. "I took the liberty of borrowing some sovereigns for food later, you do not mind yes?"

I just nodded and rolled over a little to nuzzle in the arm that supported his weight. "Bring me something." I muttered lazily as he brought a hand up and began pushing a few rogue strands of hair from my face.

"Hm, if you're willing to wait awhile then I most certainly will."

I just nodded again. I had no plans of going out today; it was just one of those kind of days.

"Alright. Relax for awhile and I'll bring you some food." Another kiss to the forehead and the weight on the bed lifted. I listened as the sound of boots walked around the room before they then began to leave.

"Zevran," I called, making the steps pause.

"Hm?"

"Be careful alright?" I finally opened my eyes to look down the hallway but I couldn't see the front door from where I was.

"You worry too much." Zevran chuckled as he opened the door.

"I'm serious. Destroying an order of assassins isn't on my agenda today."

"I promise I'll be careful. Have a good day." The door then closed and I sighed.

"I love you." I muttered a bit quietly before I then rolled to his side of the bed and closed my eyes again.

It felt like I laid there for hours, trying to sleep a little longer but the sun blaring down on the heavy drapery made the dark room extremely uncomfortable. At one point, I moved into the other room where there was a small couch that I curled up on. I don't know how long I was asleep in there for before I finally got all the sleep I really needed.

I sat up in the slight darkness of the room, looking around a bit sleepily before I went back into our bedroom and pulled on a pair of loose fitting pants. It's rare when I'm actually able to find the comfortable clothing that I like to wear among Zevran's tight pants. I mean, I can fit into those too but when Zevran wears pants he likes them tight and made of leather. He wasn't the only Antivan with a leather fetish, but I had to live with this one.

After I was dressed in the pants, I went to the small balcony off of our room. The sun was blaring down on it and I was certain that I would either go inside very soon, tan, or burn. So far, the tan wasn't coming along well and I was sure that I was doomed to be white for the rest of my life. Right then, the sun didn't bug me however so I just leaned on the rail of the balcony to watch the business of the fishing market of Antiva.

The fishing market was always busy.** Always.** During the day, cargo and smugglers were coming in. In the evening, cargo and smugglers were going out and everyone turned a blind eye to it so as not to end up with their throats slit in the middle of the night. I knew I could easily handle a few smugglers but it wasn't any of my business. The apartments were crowded and small, and a little worn. The only thing I really liked about this place was that it didn't smell of fish, like it should. Instead it smelled like the overpowering scent of leather, the smell of Antiva.

Lines of laundry connected the buildings. Colorful clothing, bland clothing, women's clothing, men's clothing. I sometimes wondered if the lines were purely for decoration or if people actually hung their laundry out to dry like that...and did their clothes ever get mixed up? Usually I let Zevran do our laundry, so it was a mystery to me. I only know that the only laundry that gets mixed up around here is mine and Zevran's. He likes to make a game out of it and see how many times in a week I'll dress in his clothes without realizing it.

Right across the street from our window is the window of a woman. Or so I guess, I've never actually seen her. She has made her balcony into a garden of herbs and flowers, mainly roses though. Red and White are her favorites but sometimes I've seen pink and yellow ones grow. The drapes of her windows are always closed and I'm actually not sure if anyone actually tends the garden. I stayed out on our balcony a whole day, trying to see her. I suffered from the worst sunburn of my life and teasing from Zevran while I peeled. I like to imagine that she's a beautiful woman with long brown hair that curls and black eyes.

I stared at that balcony until a whistle caught my attention and I looked around until I saw the black haired old woman who lived about two levels up above the garden balcony. She waved to me and said something in her native Antivan language. Unfortunately for her, I only knew the dirty terms that Zevran liked to use and so I just smiled, waved back and then turned to go inside. When I went back in, I could've sworn that she said something about my ass but I only shrugged it off.

A few hours passed by before my stomach began to growl and I went to the small kitchen we had. However, it was empty. We never did fill it with any groceries. I began to wonder where Zevran was with the food he said he'd bring me and so I changed into my armor. There were a thousand places that he could be in Antiva, and probably a thousand more places where I had no idea to look but I was tired of waiting for him.

I was about to turn the knob until a knock came to the door and a remained quiet for a moment. I've lived with Zevran for awhile now, but I still felt awkward answering his door. Another knock came to the door and I sighed, opening it then. On the other side stood a bald man who was dark in color with a darker, intricate tattoo on his face.

"I've a message for Iain Tabris." The man said, his accent heavy.

"That's me." I answered, taking the rolled up scrawl from him. He stood there for a moment and I sighed before I reached for my coin purse and tossed him about five silvers. The man bowed and turned to leave. I watched him for a moment before I closed the door and looked down at the scrawl. It was sealed with the symbol of the Grey Wardens.

i'Oh no...'/i

It was a letter from Alistair, asking about my new life in Antiva and how things were going with Zevran. He was doing decent. Ruling Ferelden wasn't easy but he recently met a noblewoman, one of the last Cousland's still alive after Howe's deception. Her name is Camryn and he knows that she and I would be great friends if we were to meet. The reason why he was writing wasn't to catch up though. There was more trouble with the Darkspawn in Ferelden, and he needed me to come. And it was strictly Grey Warden business which meant that I probably should go alone. He apologized for interrupting my life, but the Wardens still needed me.

I stared at the scrawl for awhile and at some point I had moved to sit on the couch. I don't really remember how long I had sat there, but Zevran came in at some point with the food he had promised to bring.

"Sorry it took me so long." Zevran apologized as he put the food in the kitchen and moved over to collapse into my lap.

"Hm, it's okay." I replied as I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his shoulder.

"How was your day?" He asked, running a hand through my hair.

"Uneventful for the most part. You?"

"Same for the most part."

It got quiet for a moment before Zevran noticed the scrawl I had placed aside and he grabbed it and began to read it over.

"What's this?" He asked. I simply remained quiet as he read it over.

"So, you're leaving then?"

"Probably tomorrow morning." I replied before I shifted a bit under him. "I should probably get ready to go."

Zevran nodded as he stood up and helped the other up.

The rest of the evening passed by quietly as I packed the necessities and Zevran staying out of the way. Finally we laid down to bed and there were a few moments of awkward silence.

"I'll try not to be gone long."

"Yes, I know. You're not going to fall in love with another sexy elf while you're gone are you?"

"I don't think anyone else could successfully seduce me to bed. I think you've come up with every way in the book."

We both laughed before we kissed.

"Don't be getting yourself killed by The Crows while I'm gone ok?"

"I'll be running The Crows by the time you get back." Zevran scoffed. It made me wonder if that's what Zevran went out and did occasionally.

The night went and finally it was time for me to leave. It was funny how I was the one sneaking off while he slept for once. I leaned down, kissing him softly before I then grabbed my things and left. It would take me a couple of weeks to get to Ferelden, and maker knows how long it would take me to get to Denerim to talk to Alistair. I would miss Antiva too...for all it's flaws and beautiful people, but I would be back soon...hopefully.


End file.
